Dawn of New Vegas
by alimination602
Summary: After the Second Battle of Hoover Dam the Courier returned to the Lucky 38 Casino for some much needed Recuperation    Female Courier x Veronica     Spoilers for conclusion of Fallout New Vegas


Dawn of New Vegas

The Second Battle of Hoover Dam had reached its bloody conclusion. While the political gamblers had set the stakes towards an almost certain victory by Caesar's Legion over the New California Republic the introduction of the Courier wild card meant the result had drastically altered in a which no one could have predicted.

Utilizing the Securitron army concealed beneath Fortification Hill, provided by the now deceased former ruler of the New Vegas Strip Mr. House, the Courier had formed the independent state of 'New Vegas'- free of control from all others who had dared to claim it.

With the power supplied by Hoover Dam now wrested from their control the NCR saw little reason to maintain a military presence in the Mojave Wasteland and quickly retreated back west to their capital in California. Despite New Vegas' desire for independence the Courier, as leader, maintained political ties with the NCR in order to defend against any potential aggression from Cesar's Legion should they once again attempt to force their way west. But with Caesar dead his Legions quickly retreated back east- its strength now being eroded from the inside by rebellions from the oppressed slaves and civil wars arising from conflicting successors to Caesars throne.

The Brotherhood of Steel, disgruntled at allowing such advanced technology as the Securitrons not only slip beneath their gaze but also be utilized by another, were clearly unsettled by the sudden unexpected turn of events. However, despite their reservations, the Brotherhood remained on good terms with the Courier due to her previous assistance in preserving the Brotherhood against the NCR. With the dust of the battle finally beginning to settle the Boomers finally began to emerge from their isolated community- opening themselves up to trade with civilised merchants and traders of the wasteland for the first time in their brief existence.

The Powder Gangers and Fiends, leaderless and now unable to conceal themselves beneath the smokescreen of the looming conflict, quickly found themselves open to attacks from disgruntled settlers who had spent too long in fear of them as well as the Securitrons who had orders to purge the raiders from the face of the Wasteland. After the battle the Great Khans silently left the Mojave Wasteland, deriving inspiration from the Couriers actions; they joined with members of the Followers of the Apocalypse seeking to once again establish themselves in a new land as an independent people free of the tyranny of the NCR and the Legion.

Only time would tell if this new leader would nurture a prosperous empire, or simply watch from their citadel as the wasteland burned in the fires of their creation.

Brianna Hunter stepped off of the elevator of the Lucky 38 Casino, savouring the thought that within moments she could collapse onto her king sized bed in the Presidential Suite and simply slip into eternal bliss. But alas that simple pleasure was not meant to be.

Brianna suddenly felt an extra weight collapse onto her shoulders, her already strained muscles fighting the urge to give under the fatigue. "Hello" She heard a voice whisper, the augmented systems of her power armour compensating for the isolation the metal inflicted upon its wearer.

"Hello Veronica" Brianna sighed, Veronica Santangelo's long thin arms wrapping tightly around the broad shoulders of her companions armour, her legs dangling loosely down her companions back due to their height difference.

Veronica kissed the side of Brianna's helmet, where she expected her companions cheek to be. "You know I missed you while you were gone" Veronica whispered into the side of Brianna's helmet. "It's been so boring sitting around here with ED-E"

"Well it wasn't exactly fun for me" Brianna continued to walk unabated, Veronica hanging loosely from her shoulders like a stubborn child crying for their parent's attention. Brianna passed seamlessly into her private room in the centre of the floor, allowing her combat pack and Gauss Rifle to slide effortlessly from her aching shoulders and allowing it to collapse to the floor under the unrelenting force of gravity. "I just spent the last day being shot at by two of the most powerful armies in existence and then having to walk back through the wasteland with their skirmishers taking pot shots at me!" Brianna pulled her Power Helmet off, enjoying the touch of the cool air against her warm skin.

"At least you didn't let Caesars Legion take control of the Mojave- who knows what they would have done to the wasteland" Veronica laid another kiss on her companion's cheek. "Thank you" she whispered into the Couriers ear. "For helping keep the Brotherhood alive"

Veronica finally released her hold on her companion's shoulders, collapsing back onto her feet behind her partner. Veronica wrapped her arms around Briannas waist, laying her head against her shoulder. "And it is kinda nice to know someone who controls one of the most powerful armies in the entire wasteland.

Brianna stepped forward, Veronica's arms disentangling themselves from around her waist. Brianna stepped into her room, rubbing her hand across the back of her neck. Veronica followed her, hefting her partners' weapons and backpack with her. Brianna circled around to the side of her queen sized bed, collapsing down onto her bed. Veronica smiled sweetly at the prospect, dropping her baggage at her feet. "Come on. You just beat three of the most powerful leaders in the Mojave, in the remainder of the world! And you formed your own nation all on the same day. Be happy!"

"I will be happy once I have got some proper sleep" Brianna groaned.

Veronica leapt down to scoop Briannas backpack off the floor. Veronica's keen eyes suddenly noticed something poking out of the lip of Brianna's pack- something red and glossy. Her child like curiousity overtook her, undoing the clasp of the pack Veronica pulled back the thin cover. Beneath the camouflaged cover lay Veronica's dream- a genuine, pre-war formal dress in fiery red. The article, despite its age, seemed in perfect condition. This was a perfect remembrance of now destroyed remains of the pre-war upper class society which now lay in ruins around them.

Veronica's eyes went wide and her jaw fell slack. Eventually she overcame her initial shock; she could not help but squeal with child like delight at seeing her gift. "I love it! I love it! I love it!" Veronica could not help but bounce on the spot like a bubbly child.

Brianna smiled weakly. "I wanted to surprise you with it later" Brianna raised her back off of her bed. "I found it while I was holed up in the ruins of an old Boutique shop- used it as a snipers nest whilst I dealt with some of the stragglers left over from the remains of Caesars broken Legion"

Veronica squealed again. "Oh, I love it. I've got to try it on. But wait! I've got something for you too" Veronica scurried out of the bedroom door, stopping just short of leaving the room she glanced back over her shoulder, a devious smile on her lips. "No peeking now"

"Ta da" Veronica leapt out into the doorway in an explosive move, her arms spread eagle in a dramatic pose. Her athletic form was draped in the thin; partially see through of material of her dark black lingere. Her long brown hair, usually contained in the hood of her Scribe robe, now cascaded freely down her back.

Veronica's expression of uncontained joy suddenly faltered at the sight of her wasteland scouring partner laid asleep in bed, her chest silently rising and falling with each gentle breath. A sense of annoyance boiled up inside of her. Veronica crept silently towards her slumbering companion, her Brotherhood training allowing her to move silently.

Veronica stood at the foot of Briannas bed, looming over her sleeping beauty. A devilish smile formed on Veronicas lips. Veronica leapt forward, collapsing on top of her sleeping partner, her hands clasping Briannas armoured torso in her long fingers. Veronicas light weight rested easily on Briannas broad chest concealed beneath her armour's plating. Veronica ran her hands across the cool metal of her Power Armour, feeling the gentle curve of the metal, pockmarked by the scars and incisions of every bullet and blade which had struck it.

Veronica allowed her hands to drift down to Briannas sides. Veronica held the armours clasp in her index fingers- her intensive training meant that she knew the inner workings of the suit inside out. Veronica snapped her fingers, the clasp released. The breast plate peeled away from Briannas chest, exposing the jet black T-shirt which lay beneath. Veronica discarded the entire armour set onto the floor beside her, enjoying the human inner core she had unleashed from within the mechanical shell.

Veronica ran the tips of her fingers across her companions covered stomach, her fingers softly ruffling the thin fabric as she moved. Veronicas mischievous fingers drew circles across Briannas stomach, eventually breaking her cycle her fingers gently passed down to the lip of Briannas T-shirt. Her devilish fingers slipped beneath the lip of her partners T-shirt, exciting her clear white skin directly.

Veronicas more intimate ministrations elicited a soft, unconscious giggle from Briannas fluttering lips, but Brianna still maintained the facade of unconsciousness. Veronica contemplated becoming even more daring with her exploration of her companions torso. But just as Veronica was about to continue her daring advancement into unexplored regions her subject stirred beneath her finger tips. Briannas eyes fluttered open, her mind sluggishly returning to the realm of consciousness. Brianna quickly attuned to the world around her, the cool touch of the night air altering her to the sudden changes in her environment. "What are you doing?" Brianna's eyes suddenly passed over Veronica. "What are you wearing?"

Veronica glanced down at her outfit, returning her gaze to her partners eyes with a bemused look. "It is something I wanted to surprise you with" Veronica spread her arms eagle as she straddled her partner's stomach. "Surprise!" she smiled her devilishly, cheery smile. Veronica ran her hands up across her partners feminine torso, her firm chest pressed into Brianna's stomach. "I was thinking maybe we could..."

"Come on" Brianna weakly bated Veronicas hand away with the back of her hand.

"Now why don't you tear this off of me so we can get this started?"Veronica smiled devilishly, running the palms of her hands across Briannas exposed stomach. "Now do you want to tear into me, or shall I tear into you instead?"

"Come on" Brianna repeated, brushing Veronicas hands away. "I just spent the last few days fighting off Legion Centurions and NCR Rangers- I don't think I have the strength to ravage you as well"

"Aw" Veronica clapped her hand against Brianna's stomach. "You're no fun!"

"Your idea of fun is beating a Legion Scout to a pulp with your metal fist. I promise if you let me have some rest I will be sure to ravish you in the morning"

Veronica pouted with puppy dog eyes. "Alright. But you owe me one now" Veronica lay her head down on her partners' bosom, settling herself against her partners' warm chest, allowing Briannas arms to wrap tightly around her in a comforting embrace.


End file.
